Reunion
by heybummerchapman
Summary: Piper is dragged to a high school reunion with the idea of encountering one person in particular on her mind. Things didn't go her way all those years ago, but now might just be the time for her to make things right. Is it too late, or do Piper and Alex really always snap back to being important to each other? Oneshot.


**A/N: I have tons and tons of drafts of random, mostly dead-end Vauseman fics. I'd really like to get more into posting one-shots or brief fics because I think they're better suited for my levels of dedication and patience haha. This one was a basic idea that just sort of flowed out of me tonight so here it is. Nothing too special, but it's simple and light-hearted. The italicized parts (outside of quotes, of course) are Piper's thoughts and/or flashbacks. That's basically it. I present to you: the inside of my brain thrown into a document. -K**

* * *

"Polly this is ridiculous. Why would I willingly subject myself to the terror that is our high school? I'd really like to forget about my experience as a teenager; I mean isn't that the whole point of growing up?" To be quite frank, Piper had a pretty shitty time in high school. All the pressure she felt from her parents and peers caused her to be incredibly anxious and often depressed. Besides, Polly was the only person she had left that she cared about from high school. She had ruined things with the one other person who truly mattered before they even graduated.

"No, definitely not. The whole point of growing up is to live a fucking awesome life _so _you can go back to your high school reunion and rub it in the faces of those who were jerks to you in high school. Duh. Why do you think I'm forcing Pete to come along with me?"

"Wow Pol. That's pretty shallow, even for you…" Piper said with a laugh.

"Come on! Pleaseee. I need my best friend by my side." Polly brought her hands up to beg her blonde friend. "Plus you have some unfinished business of your own. Maybe you can even rekindle your romance with Alex."

"Well there was no romance to rekindle, if you recall. And you know as well as I do that she hates me for what I did soo..." The blonde stated with a frown and a shrug of her shoulders.

"We both know she doesn't hate you, jackass...She always loved you; that was the problem. But now that you're totally out of the closet and newly single, you might have a shot with her. You never know. I'm certain she forgives you for what happened back then anyway. It's been ten years for christ's sake."

"Yeah. Ten fucking years. Which means Alex probably has a girlfriend- maybe even a wife- by now." Piper got side-tracked for a moment, not having thought about just how different Alex's life could have been by now. "I mean she's a catch, Pol. She's perfect; someone has to have swept her off her feet by now"

"Well you'll never know unless you go with me..." The brunette stared straight into her friend's eyes, silently pleading for her to say yes.

"Ok fine. But only because I want you to shut the fuck up about it."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, lesbo." Polly teased with a chuckle.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled, but she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What?! I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Touché." Piper said with a wink. She of course ended up heading to Connecticut from New York with her best friend and her husband, Pete. They opted to stay in a hotel, neither really wanting to spend more time with their parents than necessary.

* * *

The night of the reunion came and Piper nervously ran her hands over the fitted cranberry cocktail dress she had chosen as she stared in the mirror. Her hair was fashioned in a braided updo and she put on a natural makeup look with a sharp cat-eye. A pair of grey heels and a matching clutch were the finishing touches. As soon as she had slipped into the shoes, she heard a knock on her apartment door.

"Wow, Pipe. Alex is going to lose her mind when she sees you."

"_If _she sees me. I've been thinking about it, and she probably won't even be there." Piper replied with a slight sigh. "Alex was always too cool to go along with basic bullshit. And she hated most of the people we went to school with, because they treated her like shit."

"Are you happy or sad about that?"

"I don't know. I was really nervous about seeing her, but also excited at the prospect of maybe fixing things between us after all these years. I'm not the same scared little kid anymore, y'know?"

"Well that's good then because she's going to be there."

"What?! How do you know?"

"I saw that Nicky was coming on the event page so I sent her a message to ask about Alex." The brunette replied with a shrug.

"Why would you do that? She probably told her. Now she'll know that I'm being a pussy about all of this."

"So what? She likes pussy, no?" Piper was quick to send a glare in her friends direction, but couldn't keep the amusement off of her face for long.

"It's scary how good you've gotten at making dirty jokes at my expense."

"Now let's get out of here. I've got a sexy husband with an accent to rub in people's faces. Plus a bun in the oven that belongs to said sexy husband." The brunette added the last line in slyly.

"No fucking way!" Piper shrieked, immediately pulling Polly into a hug before placing her right palm over the woman's stomach. "Oh my God, Pol! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. But seriously, we have to go now. I just wanted to tell you about the baby before I brag about it to everyone else tonight." Polly smirked, and Piper shook her head at her friends antics. The brunette had always loved attention. Both women made their way to the car and Pete drove them all to their old high school. The blonde took a few deep breaths started thinking about how she would approach the situation with Alex, should she see her.

* * *

The first 30 minutes or so of the reunion were rather uneventful. The class president gave a small speech about life after high school and putting the event together, and Piper took that as her cue to head straight to the open bar. She opted for a beer as she didn't want to get too tipsy. It wasn't until the music picked up a bit that the blonde spotted Alex Vause walking through the door. She was accompanied by a short brunette, walking rather close to her side. Piper couldn't help but stare at Alex for a few moments. She had on a grey blouse, black skinny jeans that showed off her gloriously long legs, and her signature leather jacket slung over her shoulders. As if her legs weren't already long enough, she had on a pair of heeled boots that appeared to be swede. They were a cranberry color not unlike that of Piper's dress. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as she took in the appearance of the girl next to her.

She had on a short, blush pink dress with a white peter pan collar that matched her white flats. As if the contrast between their styles wasn't jarring enough, their difference in height made them look absolutely absurd together. The shorter brunette couldn't have been more than 5'1" and Piper knew Alex had been at least 5'10" by their senior year of high school. With the addition of a heel, Alex towered over her and most everyone in the room. The shorter woman was pretty, no doubt, but Piper couldn't help but think she'd look so much more fitting by Alex's side. This thought was interrupted when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Holy shit." Polly was laughing. "You think they're together? They look so funny! Alex is practically twice her height."

"Shhhh." Piper whispered harshly, not wanting Alex's attention to be drawn to her just yet. "I don't know, but they're awfully close." Just as she said this, Alex slipped her arm around the shorter girl's waist and led her to the bar.

"I don't believe it. Alex would have to fold in half to kiss her." Polly was still laughing, amused by her own jokes. The blonde drained what was left of her beer.

"Fuck. I need another drink. Maybe something stronger." Piper rubbed at her shoulders as the tension in her body built.

"I'll have Pete run over there for you." Piper smiled gratefully when Pete did exactly that and returned with a glass of whiskey. The liquor was surprisingly smooth and high quality, and the blonde was ready to be feeling a bit more of a buzz. She watched as Alex ordered what appeared to be the same whisky and noticed that the small girl with her opted to have a bottled water. She clearly wasn't feeling the need to numb any nervous energy. Piper couldn't help but think she'd feel a lot more comfortable if she was on Alex's arm, too.

The blonde choked on a sip of her drink when she watched the short brunette run her hand over a small, yet prominent bump on her stomach. Only then did she notice she also had a diamond ring on her left ring finger that was wrapped around her drink. Polly patted her on the back a bit and Piper felt as if her organs were liquifying when Alex glanced her way for a second, probably wondering which grown adult had suddenly lost the ability to drink properly. She turned away again and led the small brunette to a table and pulled a chair out for her to sit in. Piper attempted to search Alex for a wedding ring, but her left hand was shoved into her jacket pocket.

"You alright?" Polly questioned with a concerned look.

"Oh my god." Piper cleared her throat, finally able to stop coughing. "She's pregnant."

"What? Who?"

"The girl with Alex. And she has a wedding ring. I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Ok, ok. Breathe. Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe she's just a friend..?"

"I don't know, but Alex definitely just looked at me and I don't think she was amused."

"Ok. Well what do you want me to do?" Polly inquired.

"Nothing. I just- I need to go to the bathroom and get myself together." Piper did exactly that. She quickly made her way to the bathroom off of the high school's gym and entered a stall. She pulled her underwear down and dress up. The blonde let out a laugh when her eyes met words that were scratched into the door in front of her: 'Alex V is a dyke'. _Damn right_. Fucking irony. Once she had finished emptying her bladder she washed her hands and checked her appearance in the mirror. Luckily she still looked much more put together than she felt. She reapplied her lipstick and made her way back out to Pete and Polly, sitting down again.

"No ring." Polly said simply.

"Huh?"

"Alex doesn't have a ring on." This revelation caused Piper to sigh in relief, but it wasn't a definitive sign.

"It could be an engagement ring." The blonde shrugged, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"I guess, but don't you think most gay people would get married first? I mean, you can't very well get pregnant on accident and then decide to get married." The brunette's speculation caused both Pete and Piper to chuckle.

"Fair point, but Alex has never been one for tradition." As the two pondered out loud, they spotted Nicky Nichols making her way over to Alex. Her hair was just as disheveled as it had been in their high school days, but her wardrobe had received a clear upgrade. She had on a vintage style button-up dress and a large blazer with some platform boots. It was an odd combination, but somehow suited her perfectly.

Piper was sure she had never felt a more immediate relief than when Nicky walked straight past Alex, took the short brunette's face into her hands, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She also spotted a wedding band on her left hand when it fell to the girl's stomach, her thumb stroking it lovingly. The blonde smiled, briefly being transported to an alternate world in which she and Alex occupied similar positions.

"Well there you go. Nothing to worry about there." Polly spoke up. She was met with silence. "Pipe….Hello...Earth to Piper!"

"Huh- what?"

"I said you're in the clear. Lost you there for a second; where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." Piper blushed. She was already picturing a future with Alex and they had only ever shared one kiss. One kiss, ten years ago.

"You horn-dog!" Polly clearly thought Piper's mind had gone to sex rather than marriage and babies, and the blonde decided to just let it go. Somehow her actual thoughts were even more embarrassing and intimate.

"Fuck off! What should I do now?"

"Well it looks like Nicky and her mystery woman are headed to the dance floor so you should make your move."

"And what exactly is my move going to be?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Just go talk to her. Now is your chance. Just tell her everything you've told me all these years. She'll understand. You guys always understood each other. She's still important to you and I'm sure you're still important to her."

"Ok." Piper took a deep breath in and out and stood up, smoothing out her skirt. She could barely feel her legs as she made her way towards Alex Vause for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

"Hey." Piper spoke up hesitantly from behind the brunette. Alex turned in her chair and looked up at her, a familiar smirk on her face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh y'know...just remembering the glory days." Piper joked and felt a tremendous weight lifted off of her when Alex chuckled in response.

"Clearly. I noticed you almost choking to death earlier. All good now?"

"Yeah." Piper blushed. "I-uh. I was hoping we could talk."

"Is that not what we're doing?" Alex took on a slightly sharper tone. This was more along the lines of what the blonde had anticipated.

"I'm serious. Can we maybe go outside?"

"Fine. Let's go to the roof." Piper nodded, ignoring the flutter in her stomach, and followed Alex to the stairwell. They made their way all the way up to the roof and settled in a location that was all too familiar. Ten years ago Piper and Alex had shared their first and only kiss in this very spot.

_People had been accusing Alex of being gay for years. Piper didn't believe it, and frankly she didn't care either way. Sure, here parents had told her it was wrong, but Alex was the coolest person she had ever met. How could someone so incredible be wrong simply because of who they loved? No one had ever made Piper feel so accepted and valued. So beautiful. No one had ever made Piper Chapman feel anything as much as Alex Vause. On the night of their senior prom, Alex finally admitted to Piper that it was true. She had dragged her up to the rooftop and let a few tears flow down her cheeks before pulling herself together enough to speak. Piper comforted her. She held her and wiped the wet trails from her face. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had grabbed the brunette and pulled her into a searing kiss. Alex was shocked, but responded eagerly after a few seconds. They both got lost in each other, savoring the feeling of being so close in an entirely new way. However, it didn't last nearly long enough. Piper jerked backwards and immediately stood up._

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_What? No, it's fine. I wanted it- I mean I've always wanted yo-"_

"_No! I mean I'm sorry that was a mistake. I can't do this." And Piper ran. At 17 years old she was not ready to face the fact that perhaps there was one more thing that would make her even further from perfect in her parents' eyes. She ran and joined Polly and her boyfriend, desperately looking for an escape. They took her to an afterparty and she got a little too tipsy. She had her first kiss with a girl and a guy that night. One was clearly superior. Unfortunately, that one wasn't the one that led to more._

"After you came out to me I panicked...because I realized that I felt the same way." Piper was the first to break the silence. "So then I kissed you and it was _fucking amazing_. And then I panicked even more because I knew there was no way we could ever be together. I wish I had never run away from you that night. I wish even more that I hadn't hooked up with Larry in an effort to convince myself- and everyone else-that I was into guys." The blonde grimaced at the memory of her first time. "You were my best friend for so long. I realized that I loved you...and then I realized that it wasn't ok for me to feel that way towards you. I lost you." Piper stared at her hands as she fidgeted them in her lap, attempting to keep tears at bay.

"It's ok, Pipes."

"What?! No it's not." Piper replied a bit aggravated. A part of her wanted Alex to be mad. At least that would mean that she cared.

"I mean it wasn't ok. When I was 18...and for a while after that. I was heartbroken, and then I was pissed off. But I grew up. And the more I thought about it, the more I understood where you were coming from. Your parents aren't like my mom. They wouldn't have accepted it, and I know you already felt so inadequate...It's easier for you to be into guys." Alex shrugged.

"It _was_ easier. But I've done some growing up too." Piper smiled. "And everyone in my life now knows that I'm into women."

"I'm happy for you, Pipes."

"Thank you. Are you y-know, with anyone? Girlfriend...wife?"

"Are you serious?" Alex chuckled. "Nah, haven't quite settled down yet. Truthfully, I have been thinking about it. Being around Nicky and Lorna; they're nauseatingly cute." _Ah, Lorna._

"Y'know I choked on my drink earlier because I thought you already had settled down." Alex eyed her curiously, offering a nod to encourage her to continue. "I've watched you from the moment you walked in tonight. I saw you with...Lorna was it?" She nodded once again. "You were holding her awfully close. It took a minute but I noticed the ring and the baby bump and I thought I might pass out." Piper giggled.

"Yeah, Nicky asked me to keep an eye on her because she had to take an emergency conference call in the parking lot." Alex smiled. "But yeah, I'm pretty unattached at the moment."

"What are you doing for a living now?"

"Working in product distribution in Portland, Maine, actually."

"Wow, that's amazing. It must be beautiful there."

"It really is. Nothing life living down near the shore. What about you; I'm sure you have some fancy job by now."

"You know I'm a sucker for the beach." Alex nodded, all too familiar with this fact about Piper. They shared many moments on the beach when they were younger. Alex had always chastised herself for not being able to keep her eyes off of the blonde's bikini clad body. "And I've been writing for _The Times_, actually."

"As in _The New York Times?" _Alex replied with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Piper laughed. "Don't act so surprised. I've actually recently been offered a book deal, so I might be switching things up a bit. I haven't quite decided yet."

"That's amazing, kid. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Al. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I have the slightest idea." She teased.

"Can we just...try this again? I miss you. I miss us. If I could go back and change the way that 17-year-old Piper handled things I would." Piper spoke earnestly.

"Ok, ok. I think It went something like this..." Piper screwed up her face in confusion at Alex's statement. The brunette then pulled her best acting and put on a nervous and sad face. "Pipes...You know they're right about me. I- I like girls." The blonde was transported back to ten years ago when Alex had muttered the exact same phrase to her with a similarly shaky tone. She sat there for a moment, lost in thought. "Now is your time to course correct." Alex whispered with a smirk, reverting back to her typically confident self.

"Oh. Right." Piper repeated the actions of her younger self, grabbing Alex's jaw and wiping at imaginary tears with her thumb. She leaned in to place a slow and passionate kiss on the girl's plump, red lips. This time the kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, both women reveling in the sensation of being so close after such a long time. Their first kiss had tasted of fruit punch spiked with cheap liquor. All these years later, the blonde could taste the mixture of quality whisky, mint, and something that was so uniquely Alex on her lips. Eventually Piper pulled back, and for a moment she swore she saw fear and vulnerability in the brunette's generally stoic face. The blonde's heart ached at the thought that Alex still may not trust her after all these years. "I like girls too." Piper whispered with a smirk. "One girl in particular." She finished before capturing Alex's lips with her own once again.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't really read over this so let me know if there were any typos or issues in terms of flow and comprehensibility.**


End file.
